lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventures in Typing with Timon
Adventures in Typing with Timon & Pumbaa is an educational typing computer game inspired by The Lion King. It was released in 1998 by Disney Interactive Studios, Inc. Blurb Finger placement, home row technique, editing mistakes and lots of good typing habits – learn all this and more as you progress through five exciting and challenging activities. Throughout your typing adventure, get private lessons from Rafiki, and plenty of laughs from wild and wacky Timon and Pumbaa. Synopsis In the dense jungle of Hakuna Matata, Timon and Pumbaa wander past Rafiki, who is using a keyboard. They declare that they are embarking on an adventure, to which Rafiki suggests that they take his keyboard with them. They refuse, insisting that they are in a hurry, and Rafiki worries that they will get into trouble. After their encounter with Rafiki, Timon and Pumbaa run into a trio of grubs, who start harassing Pumbaa by throwing berries at him. He retaliates by shooting berries at them through a hollow bamboo shoot, but the grubs manage to escape down holes in the dirt. With the grubs gone, Timon and Pumbaa leave the jungle to cross the desert. However, Pumbaa faints from dehydration along the way. A worried Timon drags his friend to a water contraption and attempts to get the machine running, but it proves to be a difficult task. He eventually gets the machine to work, but becomes frustrated with its intricacies and implores Pumbaa to leave with him. Together, the two return to the jungle in search of food and find an oasis teeming with grubs. They gather the grubs onto a leaf, then stand triumphantly in the midst of the oasis, with Timon flaunting their accomplishments. However, they take off in a hurry when some hungry frogs gather nearby. Timon and Pumbaa travel to a cave, where they encounter a pair of hyenas, from whom they flee. Once to safety, they pause beside a stone wall to catch their breath and express their desire to return home. This prompts a mask on the wall to come to life and offer its help in completing their journey. With the mask's assistance, the wall is brought down in front of Timon and Pumbaa, revealing their watering hole, and they at last return home, where they sing "It's Good to be Home Again" with their jungle friends. Gameplay Adventures in Typing with Timon & Pumbaa is an educational typing computer game, designed for children ages six and older. The game is played almost entirely with keyboard mechanics, though minimal mouse movements are available in the final section. The game is split into 15 lessons. Each is designed to teach a specific facet of keyboarding. They are as follows: * Lesson 1 – posture, home row keys, dfjk keys, spacebar * Lesson 2 – asl; keys * Lesson 3 – gh keys * Lesson 4 – ei keys * Lesson 5 – rt keys, right shift key * Lesson 6 – yu keys, left shift key * Lesson 7 – wo keys * Lesson 8 – vbnm keys * Lesson 9 – x key, period key * Lesson 10 – c key, comma key * Lesson 11 – qp keys * Lesson 12 – z key, question mark key * Lesson 13 – apostrophe key * Lesson 14 – rhythmic typing * Lesson 15 – enter key, backspace key, using the mouse to reposition the cursor In-between lessons, the player participates in typing activities. They are as follows: * Smack-a-Bug (Lessons 1–3): Several grubs provoke Pumbaa, who retaliates by shooting berries at them through a hollow bamboo shoot. The grubs periodically appear out of holes in the ground, and the player must type the letter on each grub's back to shoot it. * Savannah Water & Power (Lessons 4–7): Timon finds a mysterious water contraption in the desert that could save Pumbaa from dehydration. The player must type the words that appear on the signs in front of each part of the machine in order to help Timon get it running. * Grub Getaway (Lessons 8–12): Timon and Pumbaa discover an oasis teeming with grubs. The player must type out words in order for Pumbaa to move across the ledges and collect the grubs. In later rounds, a frog appears and must be avoided, lest it steal some of the duo's grubs. * Carnivore Cave (Lessons 13 and 14): In a cave, Timon and Pumbaa encounter a pair of hungry hyenas. The player must type sentences in order to help Pumbaa outrun the hyenas. * Traveler's Tales (Lesson 15): Timon and Pumbaa are faced with a wall that separates them from their watering hole. The player must type paragraphs to complete a story about Timon and Pumbaa's adventures. For each completed paragraph, a part of the stone wall is removed, until Timon and Pumbaa's watering hole is revealed. Voice cast * Robert Guillaume as Rafiki * Kevin Schon as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Tress MacNeille * Frank Welker Appearances Gallery Smack a Bug.png|The Smack-a-Bug activity Savannah Water & Power.png|The Savannah Water & Power activity Grub Getaway.png|The Grub Getaway activity Carnivore Cave.png|The Carnivore Cave activity Traveler's Tales.png|The Traveler's Tales activity Media Adventures in Typing with Timon and Pumbaa - Full Playthrough|A complete playthrough of Adventures in Typing with Timon & Pumbaa Category:The Lion King video games Category:Media Category:Video games